Sólo dos Palabras
by mel8mel
Summary: Habían sido los mejores amigos por años, los mejores confidentes, por décadas, los primos perfectos por siglos. Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se había desmoronado.  Secuela de "SJ, siempre juntos", no es necesario leerla para entender"


**Hola :)**

**Bueno, esta es la secuela de "SJ, Siempre Juntos". No es necesario leer el otro One para nada.  
Espero les guste,**

**Disfruten...  
**

* * *

Cuando supo que tenía que regresar, se puso nervioso, pero aceptó ir.

No sabía realmente lo que quería.

Extrañaba a su familia, muchísimo, pero no quería regresa a donde estaba _ella_, aunque fuera su prima.

Pero tenía que hacerlo por su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrino.

Así que pidió un traslador para poder llegar rápido, y poder regresar lo más pronto posible.

El encargado del Ministerio en Rumania, no se negó en absoluto. Aunque había dudado un poco, al escuchar su apellido y los logros que había hecho, aceptó de inmediato.

No por nada era uno de los mejores cazadores de Dragones en el Mundo Mágico.

Fue difícil ver La Madriguera de nuevo. Sus padres lo estaban esperando ahí, al igual que su hermana, su cuñado y sus abuelos. Dudaba que alguien más estuviera ahí.

Su hermana había prometido ayudarlo a que el vieja fuera menos pesado, no encontrándose con su prima en muchas ocasiones.

Pero en el estado en que se encontraba, sabía que sería difícil. Además, dudaba que alguien más supiera sobre lo que sentía sobre su prima, así que le preocupaba tener que estarse topando con ella.

Al entrar, suspiró aliviado al sólo ver a su hermana en la sala.

La pelirroja volteó y le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, claro que sabía que ahora su hermana exageraba más las cosas; ya que dudaba que, en otras circunstancias, lo fuera a estar recibiendo así.

Lo besó por todo el cabello, pero él sólo se dedicó a intentar rodear su cuerpo, pero no pudo. No lo diría, o, por lo menos no a ella, pero sí que había engordado.

Su cuñado apareció desde la cocina, al escuchar los sollozos de su esposa. Le sonrió al pelirrojo e intentó separarlo de su hermana; con trabajos pudo.

Lo saludó con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

Habían logrado llevarse bien, desde pequeños, en realidad, pero tenerlo como cuñado, aún le resultaba un poco extraño, aunque ya hubiera pasado algo de tiempo, y él lo había sospechado desde que era unos adolescentes.

Pero eso había quedado atrás. En los años en donde pensaba que todo tendría un final feliz, en donde ignoraba que estaba enamorado de su prima, en donde era feliz sin importar qué.

Sus padres y sus abuelos, con más canas y menos fuerza que antes, llegaron minutos después.

Su madre, al igual que su hermana, lloró al verlo, pero mucho menos.

Su padre lo abrazó fuertemente pero no le dijo nada. Era con el único que no había perdido contacto ninguno de los días.

Con su madre se contactaba mediante cartas, y una vez a la semana. Y con su hermana… con ella era raro, no tenían un tiempo en específico.

Esa noche, volvió a dormir bien. La visita a su familia, lo había alegrado bastante.

En nacimiento de su sobrino lo estaba haciendo estás demasiado impaciente. Se suponía que en ésos días tenía que nada, pero no lo hacía.

Su hermana estaba tan tranquila como siempre.

Por otra parte, algo más lo preocupó: su cumpleaños. Hacía mucho que no pasaba algún cumpleaños con su familia, y ahora, por culpa de su hermana o su sobrino -no sabía bien, exactamente -, lo tendría que hacer.

Sabía de sobre que aunque insistiera, su abuela le organizaría una cena familiar; con toda su familia; con ella.

La había visto sólo una vez durante su estancia y casi de inmediato se había ido. Hugo se lo había agradecido internamente. No podía ni verla a los ojos.

A veces pensaba que jamás la había tenido que abandonar. Por la había dejado, triste y sin explicaciones. Porque, después de todo, se las merecía.

Habían sido los mejores amigos por años, los mejores confidentes, por décadas, los primos perfectos por _siglos_. Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se había desmoronado.

En cuanto supo que estaba enamorado de ella, se aterró. Sabía de sobra que ella jamás lo iba a querer de la misma forma que él la quería. Y no le gustaba eso.

Pensó, en un principio, que hacía bien en irse. Luego se dio cuenta de que la había abandonado sin siquiera decirle por qué. Pero enserio que ya no podía con tanto dolor. Oyendo como hablaba del chico que estaba enamorada, sabiendo que jamás sería él.

Y ahora la cena lo estaba atormentando. No sabía si irse y mejor regresar cuando su sobrino ya hubiese nacido, o si quedarse para ver cómo nacía.

Sabía que si se iba, abandonaría a su hermana. Y jamás se lo perdonaría. De sobra sabía que la pelirroja lo quería mucho, así que tragándose su dolor se quedó con su hermana.

El día de su cumpleaños llegó rápido, y consigo, la cena familiar.

Tal como había pensado, ni por haber insistido tanto, junto a Rose, le dejaron pasar su fiesta.

Como era de esperarse toda la familia arribó al patio de los Weasley el catorce de Octubre. Todos con algún regalo, con sonrisas y abrazos para darle al pelirrojo.

Los regalos se fueron amontonado en la mesa que habían puesto especialmente para eso. Mientras que el oji-café se llenaba de besos y abrazos.

Luego llegó ella.

Le deseó un feliz cumpleaños, se acercó, besó la comisura de sus labios, y en medio del abrazo, Lily Luna Potter le susurró las únicas dos palabras que hicieron que Hugo Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo oji-café, no se alejara, de nuevo, de su lado.

* * *

**Debía darles un Final Feliz, ya que en el anterior no lo fue tanto ;)**

**Saludos,  
Mel  
**


End file.
